


Wind Flower

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: “What’s your favorite plant?”“Wind flowers.”“Why?”“Because they dance with the wind.”“I like wind flowers too.”Sehun is caught up between his family’s feud.Now, he has to choose between freedom and duty.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: CASE–94: Round One





	Wind Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first round of the CASE-94 Fest for Oh Sehun. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a full sechen historical fic and i just want to thank the following for giving me a chance,
> 
> To the prompter, i hope i gave justice to the beautiful prompt you submitted. The first time i saw this from the prompt archive before claiming, i know i have to get this. And well, here we are. Hehe
> 
> To my beta, M, thank you for really making time to beta read my work. HAHA. The red highlights helped so much.
> 
> To Ate M, thank you!!
> 
> To Ate E, thank you for the comments. 
> 
> Lastly, to the amazing mods, for hosting this amazing fic fest. Thank you, mods!

“Sehun, my son, come here, let’s eat our dinner. Your father will be staying in his office to meet with the king.” His omega father said after closing the scroll he was reading. Sehun followed him to his chambers to eat dinner with him that is already served.

“Sehun-ah, your 21st name day will be in 10 days. How do you feel?” Shim Dongwook, his omega father, who came from the Cheongsong Shim clan, asked. Sehun put down his chopsticks and wiped his mouth before answering. 

“I’m scared appa. What if I’m an alpha? And father sets me off to marry an omega?” he asked. Fright is evident in his soft voice. Like Sehun, his omega father is also scared but it was not seen on his beautiful face. He is keeping it well to let Sehun know that it’s gonna be okay.

He is scared, that’s what he really feels. 

What if, what if he’s an alpha?

He doesn’t know how to be one, much less act like one.

₪₪₪₪

Sehun grew up being treated as an omega with his omega father because he looks like one when he was younger. He had soft features. Small eyes and lips, high and reddish cheeks. His parents then concluded that he is an omega, so his omega father treated him like how an omega child should be treated: He was kept inside his chambers, to study and learn many things. He was not allowed to hold anything sharp until he was ten to avoid any scars.

But as many name days come, Sehun’s features began to change.

His jaw becomes more defined. His cheekbones are sharper. He grew almost as tall as his alpha father. And his voice became a tone deeper than it was before.

That’s when his alpha father realized that he might not be an omega at all.

So he started training him to be an alpha.

When Sehun’s 18th name day came, Sehun was given a katana as a gift and the next day Sehun and his alpha father, Oh Jicheol, the Prime Minister, the head of the Oh Clan and Eastern Faction and one of the most loyal subjects of King Chanyeol of Joseon, started to practice Kendo.

Dongwook was petrified when his only son came back to him with bruises, and Sehun’s hand is bleeding due to the grip he had with the kendo stick. His grip had to be tight and firm because the kendo stick will fall and his father’s trusted swordsman, who became his trainer will hit him twice, thrice or even more.

As for his 19th name day, his alpha father gave him a black steed. Sehun was petrified at first because he is scared of heights. He still is until now, but he managed not to let it overpower him and he roughly learned to tame his steed after 2 weeks.

Sehun acquired a lot of wounds and bruises because of this. His omega father cannot do anything aside from tending it because stopping Sehun from training to be an alpha would eventually anger his husband.

Every day of the succeeding weeks Sehun would either train with a swordsman that his alpha father hired for him or ride his horse with one of his father’s soldiers or train martial arts with his cousin, Kyungsoo.

“Sehun-ah, your father believes that you’re an alpha that’s why he’s already training you to be one.” Dongwook said one day, his voice equipped with pain, seeing those scars on his only son’s body that he acquired over the years of training to be an alpha. The scars already marked Sehun’s body, and most of them are very visible. The once flawless and porcelain like skin of his only son is now full of scars.

“Appa, I’m not an alpha. And even if I am one, I will not be suitable enough for the omega father will choose for me. I’m too scared, I’m a coward.” Sehun lowered his head as he slowly eats the food served in front of him.

“Oh my son,” Dongwook drops his chopsticks to hold his son’s face. “My son, you are not a coward. You are very brave, very brave to stand through the scars you got. You are very brave for standing every time you fall. And I know the omega Jicheol will choose for you will be very lucky. For he or she got himself a fighter.” He said, making Sehun feel that everything will be alright by cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead.

“Appa, I’m not a fighter.”

“Oh shush, eat your japchae.”

₪₪₪₪

2 days before his 21st name day, Sehun heard his parents quarrel inside their chambers. He’s supposed to be with his omega father today to read the new work of Kim Minseok, one of Joseon’s finest writers when he heard their loud voices. He can hear words like marriage, and prince and faction repeatedly but Sehun cannot decipher what is it that he’s parents are quarreling about.

“Young Master, Master Jicheol said he will talk to Master Dongwook. You are not allowed to go inside Master Dongwook’s chambers right now.” his omega father’s lady-in-waiting, Auntie Son said. Sehun smiled at her. Auntie Son has been with their family ever since he was born but she is not a relative. She is a slave and a beta. And there is a decree that only betas can serve the royal family and the yangban since they cannot be pregnant.

“I understand, Auntie Son. I will go now.” Sehun said, retreating from the chambers of his omega father. Sehun has nothing to do now that he will not be able to read with his appa so he let his feet drag him to their greenhouse.

As he walks to the greenhouse, he tries to remember what he heard on what they were quarreling about.

It’s about the omega his alpha father chose for him. And his omega father raising his voice because he opposed the chosen omega.

“Father really believes that an omega will suit me, huh?” he asked himself as he waters the plants he and his omega father loves to grow. The sun is just starting to show so it’s the perfect time to let their plants drink.

Sehun, after all the training he went through, all the scars that he got, and what his alpha father told him, still believes that no omega will like him.

He is scared. He is fragile. He is a coward. 

An omega would always want an alpha who can protect them, who can take care of them, who can satisfy their heat.

And Sehun is not the one who can do that. He thinks he is not fit to do that.

₪₪₪₪

For his 21st name day, Sehun turned out to be an alpha as what the physician had identified. He is advised to take precautions about his rut because his father told their family physician that he already chose an omega for him.

“Father. I don’t want to get married. Please I want to stay with appa.” Sehun pleaded as his alpha father settles down inside his chambers. Fear is creeping into him. Afraid of what his alpha father will say. Afraid of who his alpha father has chosen for him.

“Sit down, Sehun.” Prime Minister Oh Jicheol told him. Sehun sat down immediately to hide his trembling knees, as he looks at his alpha father who is sporting a stoic face.

“Father, please.” Sehun pleaded but his alpha father seems like he’s not hearing any of his pleas.

“Sehun. I gave into your whims and requests from the time you started talking until now. This time, it is you who must give into mine.” Sehun lowered his head and clenched his fists inside his robe. So this is it, huh?

“Then atleast let me find an omega to marry. Let me find him or her by myself.” Sehun bargained. His alpha father only looked at him before speaking.

“Sehun don’t you want to know first who’s the omega you are ought to be wedded?” his alpha father asked. Sehun stopped protesting for a moment. He, also, wants to know who’s the omega his alpha father, had chosen for him that made his omega father very angry.

“Who is it?” Sehun bravely asked. For the first time, he felt some courage running through him.

“The second son of the royal majesty, Prince Jongdae. Euihon is already done.” Sehun dropped his fists upon what his alpha father had said, the euihon or the first step of the wedding, the negotiation and discussion.

He is set to marry an omega. The worst is, he is set to marry an omega prince of the nation! Is his father insane or what?!

“Father are you insane?!” Sehun yelled before standing up. Yes! His father is insane! His father is insane for setting him up with a prince! He cannot even fight for himself, he cannot even defend himself! So how will he even defend and protect the omega prince he is about to marry?!

“Watch your language Oh Sehun!” his alpha father yelled back that made him sit again and just hid his balled fists inside his robe.

“Father I cannot marry him.” Sehun declared with so much finality in his voice.

He will not marry the omega prince. He will rather die than marry him.

Sehun stormed out of his chambers, leaving his alpha father behind. He went to the greenhouse who is now surrounded by different plants and blooming flowers that makes the whole place very fragrant and colorful. Sehun searched for a particular pot where his favorite plant resides.

The Wind Flower.

Sehun relates himself to a white wind flower. The wind flower is fragile. And so is he. He is scared. He is a coward. One blow of the wind and surely, he will fall. He sat behind the pot, admiring the beauty of the flower, letting his clothes gather dirt.

“I know you will eventually be here.” Sehun looked up and he saw his omega father standing in front of him.

“Appa.”

“Happy birthday, Sehun-ah.” His omega father greeted him with a warm smile and an inviting embrace. Sehun slightly calmed down as soon as he saw his appa.

“Thank you appa.” Sehun stood up to hug him before they both walk towards the bench.

“I suppose your father did not even greet you. That prick. I’m going to hit him!” Dongwook said as he massages Sehun’s now calloused hand.

“He presented an omega, which according to him, will be my husband.” Sehun sulked as he leaned down to his omega father’s shoulder. “Appa, it’s the prince! The second son of his royal highnesses King Chanyeol and King Consort Byun! I don’t want to marry the prince. I don’t want to be involved with anything or anyone from the palace.” Sehun sighed as he stared at their plants. Most of their flowers is at bloom right now making their greenhouse a very beautiful place. The smell of different flowers is lingering inside.

“Sehun-ah. I’m very sorry. Appa cannot do anything. You see, the Eastern and Western factions is at war since King Chanyeol’s chosen King Consort is from the Western Faction. Your father said that almost every court meeting, half of the officials will just quarrel about things that concerns the factions.” His omega father said. Sehun shot a questioning look at his omega father.

“King Consort Byun?” he asked.

“Yes. Minister of Personnel Byun Hyunsoo, the Head of the Papyung Byun Clan and Western Faction is the King Consort’s father. You see, your late Aunt Jinah was supposed to be Queen Consort. She is already set to be the crown princess; she was favored the Queen Dowager and the Grand Queen Dowager when she was alive, it was already at the last stage of the crown princess selection but when the crown prince Chanyeol saw Byun Baekhyun wandering inside his garden, Crown Prince Chanyeol immediately stops the crown princess selection, dismissing all the candidates including your aunt and then he married Byun Baekhyun making him the crown prince consort. That’s when the feud between the two clans started.”

Sehun knows who his aunt Jinah was. She was his alpha father’s younger sister. He had heard stories about her when he was little. According to them, she was a beautiful and willful lady. She smiles on everyone and is very graceful and elegant. And she died with a broken heart on a winter night many, many winters ago.

According to Auntie Son, who used to tell him stories about his aunt Jinah when he was younger, Lady Jinah was clutching a letter on her chest for the crown prince Chanyeol, confessing her love for him and how she was happy to see the crown prince happy with prince consort Baekhyun, in her deathbed.

“The feud includes a lot of killings, right?” Sehun asked and his omega father nodded.

“Your father was enraged after reading the letter. He immediately went to the palace to give the letter to the crown prince but it was the crown prince consort who talked to him. The crown prince consort ripped Lady Jinah’s letter in front of your father.”

“And father got mad and he attacked the prince consort?” Sehun asked again. Because that’s more likely to happen.

“No. Jicheol left and went back here. He cried on Jinah’s grave all day. Only to find out the next day, the library near the crown prince’s residence, which was given to Lady Jinah by the Queen Dowager was burned down into ashes, ordered by the Crown Prince Consort. And that’s how the feud between Seoin and Dongin started. The Western Faction attacked father-in-law in his hunting ground. This causes the Eastern Faction to attack the Byun household a week after father-in-law died. It cost the life of the Lady Byun. A life for a life, as what your father told everyone.” Sehun shivered after hearing what his omega father just said.

The Eastern and Western Factions, also known as Dongin and Seoin. Dongin is headed by his alpha father, Oh Jicheol of the Hamjeong Oh clan and Seoin is headed by Minister Byun Hyunsoo of the Papyung Byun clan, the King Consort’s father. The Chief State Councilor and Minister of Justice is both from Seoin while the Second State Councilor and Minister of Defense is from Dongin. That’s what Sehun knows.

He is set to marry the omega prince from the Eastern Faction. And Sehun is not that innocent not to realize that once he agrees, his life will be in forever chaos.

He will be trapped between the feuds of the two.

All he wants is to live peacefully, find a respectable omega or alpha to marry. And live a peaceful life until he dies.

But now, he thinks, it’s already impossible to achieve.

“Appa. I don’t want to get married please. I don’t want to disappoint Father. I’m not the alpha that he will surely be proud of.” a lone tear escaped from Sehun’s left eye. Dongwook wiped the tear from his son’s face.

“Sehun-ah, how will you know if you will not try?”

Just a week after finding out that he is an alpha, he was already engaged to someone, who he never saw nor meet, Sehun was told to prepare because he will be sent to the palace the next morning. Unfortunately, the King Consort wants to meet him first before he presents himself to the king as the youngest omega prince’s soon to be spouse. The napchae or the sending of formal proposal and setting the date will be done while he is in the palace. 

But right now, Sehun does not want to move. Even if Auntie Son had already prepared all the things that he will need during his stay in the palace.

Sehun does not want to move even if his omega father tells him to get up to eat dinner with him.

Sehun just wants to leave.

Sehun just wants to live his life peacefully.

Sehun just wants to be blown by the wind.

Like the wind flower.

But he knows he can’t.

He knows he shouldn’t.

“Appa, I’m going to miss you.” Sehun is hugging his omega father as tight as he could.

The day of him leaving his appa’s nest has come.

His father’s men fetched him from their house this morning to bring him to the palace to meet the king consort before he presents himself to the omega prince.

“Sehun-ah, don’t miss me too much. I might not be able to sleep at night.” His appa joked. Sehun hugged him tighter. Dongwook is tearing up as his only son buries himself in his neck. His only child will finally leave his wings and let himself fly.

“Appa I really don’t want to go.” He whispered. Hoping that his appa will not let him go until the last minute.

“But you must, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun arrived at palace before night time. He was immediately brought to the Prime Minister’s office located in the Sujeongjeon after he stepped inside after passing through Gwanghamun or the main gate of the Gyeongbokgung and Heungnyemun or the secondary gate. 

Sehun feels like the people of the palace will eat him alive once he steps his feet outside his alpha father’s office.

“How’s your trip, Sehun-ah?” his father asked him as he reads the scroll in his table

“Its fine, father. Appa made me bring ginseng for you. He said that you forgot your herbal tonic at home so he made me bring this instead.” Sehun said as he places the ginseng wrapped in silk cloth in his father’s table. He is now anxious in front of him.

After his 21st name day, Sehun became more careful on how he moves, talks and interacts with other people. He became more aloof and cold.

“Do sit down, Sehun. I know you’re tired.” His father said and laughed.

Sehun wished for his father to say something that he would like to say so that he can finally leave. This place is making him very anxious. He thinks someone is watching him and is ready to judge whatever mistake he will do.

“What am I going to do now, Father? Am I going to meet the King Consort now?” he bravely asked not leaving his gaze on the scrolls his father is reading. As what he can see through the writings, it’s the pleas of the people and reports from the different provinces collected by the officials to be submitted to the king. And right now, his father is reviewing a few of the reports.

“Not yet. The King Consort is with the Queen Dowager and the second prince right now. You will meet them the day after tomorrow. Right now, just stay in the chambers assigned to you. I was told that the King offered the residence that’s near the palace greenhouse. I hope you like your chambers.” His father said, still not looking at him.

Sehun calmed down a bit.

“Can I go now?” he asked.

“You can.” His father said. Sehun was about to rise from his seat when his father looked at him. 

“Do not wander inside the palace, Sehun-ah. This is a dangerous place.” Prime Minister Oh warned.

His words echoed inside Sehun’s mind as he walks to his chambers.

A eunuch and few court ladies are waiting for him when he arrived at the residence his father had told him.

“Young Master Oh has arrived. Welcome to the Geonchunggung residence.” The eunuch has announced. They all bowed at him. This was not his first time inside the palace but the court ladies still intrigue Sehun.

Even though there’s a decree that betas can only be the ones to serve the royal family, betas a are allowed to get married, to an alpha or omega that they like. But betas that serve the royal family cannot. They cannot have a husband or enter into a relationship or else they will be punished. If they die, they will die alone if all of their family members are already dead. And Sehun thinks that it is sad. But it’s their choice after all.

Sehun removed his shoes and went inside the chamber. It is big since it is a royal residence. Sehun had even had a difficulty in finding his sleeping quarters since there are a lot of rooms inside.

After finding his sleeping quarters which is allocated at the end of the hall, Sehun checked for his things are already placed inside the cabinets. The books he brought are already piled neatly on the small reading table. His clothes are also neatly folded and kept.

An hour after, dinner is served.

Sehun is used to good food. But having 3 tables full of food is very overwhelming for him. He never that the meals of the royal family is this much extravagant.

The first table, the biggest one, has the following, as what can Sehun identify, white sura or the boiled rice without any additional ingredients, goldongban or the boiled rice mixed with steamed vegetables, roasted beef and a fried egg.

“Is this bibimbap?” Sehun raised a brass bowl with the fried egg on top as asks one of the court ladies who are waiting for him to finish.

“Yes, Master Oh. In the royal palace, bibimbap is called goldongban.” The court lady explained to him. Sehun nodded. He continued to inspect the food on the table in front of him.

There’s songsongi or the cubed radish kimchi, dongchimi or the white kimchi as well as the normal type of kimchi. Domimyeon or the noodle soup made with panfish, sliced egg pancakes, gingko seeds, wallnuts, fried meatballs and pine nuts. 

Sehun is advised to use a silver spoon and silver pair of chopsticks to know if there’s poison in his food. Apparently, silver utensils are made to detect poison.

After his sumptuous dinner, Sehun went to one of the greenhouses inside the palace just, a few walks from his residence to relax along with some seeds he brought from theirs. According to the eunuch called Eunuch Ahn which is tasked to assist him throughout his stay, there are a total of 5 greenhouses inside Gyeongbokgung Palace and one of them is own by the second prince.

Eunuch Ahn refused to tell him which greenhouse is it because they are not allowed to talk about the second prince or else, they will be hanged to death. So Sehun assumed that the greenhouse located near his residence is not the one owned by Grand Prince Jongdae since it’s located far from the residence of the Grand Prince.

There are a lot of plants inside the said greenhouse. Some of them are planted in a clay pot while others are planted on the soil. There’s also flowers growing in vines. Sehun diligently searched for a windflower plant but he cannot any, he decided to plant some.

He took out some windflower seeds and looked for an empty and shovel. He dug up some dirt, threw the seeds and covered it again before watering and placing it in a place where sunlight could reach the pot.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?!” someone behind him asked.

Sehun turned back and he saw someone shorter than him with a cat-like shaped lips glaring at him. Sehun tried to identify if the boy standing in front of him is an alpha or omega but he cannot find any distinctive scent that can identify what he is. Maybe this one is not yet 21 name days old.

“And who are you? Why are you questioning me? How dare you?” he asked. Sehun maintained his cold nature and straight face in front of the stranger. He cannot be scared of this catlike boy.

“Stop throwing questions at me! Answer my question first!” the shorter asked. Sehun stood up, cleaned his hands and faced him with so much arrogance that he can possess, as an alpha and the son of the prime minister.

“Why don’t you answer mine? What are you doing here? At this time of the night?” he asked. His voice is very cold, very intimidating.

“I’m a grandchild of a Minister! How about you?” he asked after eyeing Sehun from head to toe like he was some kind of lowclass yangban. Sehun rolled his eyes. The audacity of this one to look at him like that.

This time, Sehun stared at the boy with a cat-like lips from head to toe. The silk of his robe is not that shiny, that can only mean that it’s just made from a low quality kind of silk. His shoes are also aren’t that pleasant to look at. If this cat only knew who he is talking to, he might want to reduce that arrogance. Tch.

“I’m the son of the Prime Minister.” He answered. The catlike boy looked at him intently, with eyes slowly getting bigger, maybe he is surprised, before staring away from him, a shade of pink is evident on his cheeks.

“Prime Minister Oh?” the cat asked. 

Sehun rolled his eyes.

As far as he knew, there’s only one Prime Minister in Joseon and that is his father.

“Who else?” he asked. The cat rolled its eyes on him, making one of Sehun’s eyebrow raise in annoyance. The nerve of this one!

But somehow, Sehun found it cute.

₪₪₪₪

“So this is Prime Minister Oh’s alpha son, Bae-sanggung?”

Sehun’s head remained low as King Consort Baekhyun examines him through his piercing stares. 

They are currently in Eunwol Pavillion because the King Consort summoned him after he finished his breakfast.

“Yes, your majesty.” The King Consort’s court lady said.

“How old are you, Oh Sehun?” the King Consort’s voice is very terrifying but Sehun shows no sign of fear.

His appa reminded him not to show any fear when he arrives at the palace because people in the palace likes to draw authority out of other people’s fears and woes.

“I already reached 21 name days, your majesty.” Sehun said, his head still looking at the ground.

“He is 2 name days older than our young prince, your highness. I think they will make a great pair.” He heard the court lady said.

“Lift your head, Oh Sehun. I want to see your face.” The King Consort ordered and Sehun did what he was ordered.

He lifted his head but his gaze remained on the floor.

“Call the high shaman, Bae-sanggung. I want him examined now.” the King Consort ordered.

Court Lady Bae stood up and left along with another low ranking court lady, leaving him with the King Consort and his other court ladies.

“Tell me, Oh Sehun, do you know about this marriage? Did anyone told about it?”

Sehun shook his head. That’s the truth.

“No, your highness. I only found out about the marriage when my father told me on my 21st name day.” 

Sehun is careful on his answers, of course he should be. He is talking to the current Mother of the Nation after all.

The King Consort is from Seoin. One wrong word will compromise his father, his father’s allies, their whole clan and their faction. Also, he heard that the King Consort is very particular towards words and curtsy.

“Are you surprised? Are you angry? Do you not want this marriage to continue?”

“Yes, your highness. I am surprised. But I am not mad.” He carefully answered.

“Shouldn’t you be? Because your father set you off to marry someone you don’t even know?” the King Consort is hitting the right buttons but Sehun cannot let him know that.

He cannot compromise his father and their faction. Sehun tried to maintain his emotionless face as he talks to the King Consort.

“I am bound to marry the second prince. Out of all the eligible noblemen in the nation, the King and the King Consort chose me as the future husband of the Grand Prince. I can never be angry on this, your Majesty.” Sehun said which is why earned a sly smile from the King Consort.

That’s what he likes to know, isn’t it? He always likes to be praised. He always likes to be honored. 

“Your highness, High Shaman Kwon is here.” Bae-sanggung informed as she steps inside the Eunwol Pavillion followed by a woman who is wearing an all-white robes.

“Good day, Your Majesty, Young Master Oh.” The high shaman greeted.

Sehun looked at her as she talks with the King Consort, understanding what he wants her to do.

He can feel something around her, maybe power? He’s not sure.

“Do what you have to do, High Shaman. I will be here to know what you will see.” The King Consort said.

Sehun felt anxious as the high shaman sat beside him and held his hand, tight.

“Your majesty, I am seeing good things. Only good things.” The high shaman started speaking while her eyes are closed and still holding Sehun’s hand tight. Sehun could only stare at her.

“What is it that you see? Do tell, high shaman. The King Consort is waiting.” Lady Bae said.

“I see brightness and fertility, your majesty. Flowers are singing along with the wind; rivers are flowing with abundance. Trees are blossoming with flowers turning into ripe fruits. This marriage will bring prosperity in Joseon.” The high shaman said.

Sehun feels that his heart is beating fast and loud as he saw a smile form from the King Consort’s lips. But the smile faded easily.

“That’s good. What else do you see? Can you see bad omens? How about the rain?” the King Consort asked.

“The east and west will finally be at peace. Blood will not be any more seen. The mountains will stop its cries. The roads, the crossroads, the market roads, the mountain roads, the town roads will be free from every man lurking in the dark alleys waiting for their own prey at night.” Is the high shaman talking about the war between the factions? Is she saying that Dongin and Seoin will finally end its long feud?

The high shaman let go of Sehun’s hand and she smiled at him before facing the King Consort.

“So I can conclude that this marriage is good for the people of Joseon? Will be good for the nation? Will it bring prosperity to the King and the royal family?” the King Consort asked.

The high shaman nodded.

“Yes, your highness, it will be.”

₪₪₪₪

Sehun is at the greenhouse again after his father and talked about the nappye or the sending of gifts to the bridegroom which will be at the end of the week. They talked about the gifts they need to prepare and honestly, Sehun doesn’t have an idea on what to give to the Grand Prince as a part of his wedding gift since they haven’t really met.

At this point, after meeting with the King Consort, Sehun knows that there’s no turning back.

Especially when the high shaman said that the east and west will finally be at peace. 

He knows she’s talking about the bloodshed that’s been happening between the two clans for years now. This marriage will bring end to that.

“You’re breathing too much. It bothers me, you know. Will you cut it out?” Sehun heard the same voice he heard last night. He smiled as he searches for the owner of the voice.

The cat is here again. Well, he likes to call him cat since he doesn’t want to reveal his name.

“What are you doing here? It’s very late.” he asked the cat.

“What are you thinking that made you breathe so loud? Do you have a problem?” the cat asked him. Sehun rolled his eyes.

“None of your business.” He answered.

“But I do like to know about other people’s business.” The cat said and he smiled, making his lips form that cute shape Sehun likes to see.

“You won’t understand.” 

“Oh. I think I know!” 

Sehun stared at the cat, waiting for answers. The cat smiled at him.

“You know what, I know about your marriage with the Grand Prince!” the cat said that made one of Sehun’s eyebrow to raise. Who is he and how did he knew about the marriage?

“How did you know about that? I thought it’s not allowed to talk about the Grand Prince?” he asked.

“I told you, my grandfather is a minister! You did not remember! And I heard it from the court ladies’ gossips. The palace has ears, haven’t you heard of that? You know, it spreads easily inside within the palace walls.” The cat said before flashing a sly grin at him.

Sehun is not familiar about it. Maybe because he seldom sets his foot inside the palace. But he just shrugged, letting the topic about his marriage go.

“What’s your name?” he asked the cat for the first time this day.

“It’s better if you don’t know.” The cat answered him, before giving him a sly smile.

“But you know who I am.” Sehun reasoned out. “It’s just rightful for me to know about your too.”

“Of course. I know everyone. But I won’t tell you my name. You might tell the court ladies that I’m sneaking out at night.” The cat said, giving Sehun a sly smiled.

₪₪₪₪

The next day, Sehun went to the greenhouse again after meeting with his father. He can’t stay inside his chambers because he feels that someone is watching him.

He watered the wind flower seeds that he planted and placed in a spot where it can see the sun. In few weeks, it will finally bloom.

“You planted that?” Sehun does not need to guess who spoke behind him. It was the cat again.

“I did.” He answered, while watering the other plants. Good thing he found a bucket that he can use since no one is really paying attention to this place.

“You love this place, don’t you?” the cat asked. Sehun looked at him for a moment before continued watering. This is really relaxing.

“I do. My omega father gifted me a greenhouse for my 15th name day.” He shared. 

He cannot hide his happiness when his appa surprised him with a greenhouse full of plants and blooming wildflowers on his 15th name day and his father, smiling at him as he wanders inside his greenhouse. He was gifted a greenhouse so that he will not sneak out of their household to go to the fields. 

It was a very happy memory, which he kept well inside his mind.

“What’s your favorite plant?” the cat asked. Sehun is now used to calling him cat since he does not want to reveal his name. He also feels no threat to the boy who looks like a cat.

“Wind flowers.” He simply answered.

“Why?”

“Because they dance with the wind. And they have beautiful flowers. Have you seen one?” The cat stared at him.

“Of course! I like wind flowers too.”

Sehun smiled.

“That’s great.”

₪₪₪₪

His meetings with the cat in the greenhouse becomes a normal thing for Sehun for weeks now.

He doesn’t know but he likes seeing him, his smiles, oh that wonderful smiles. He likes hearing his angel-like voice. And he likes seeing how the sun makes him glow and how his beauty stands out among the colorful flowers inside the greenhouse.

“Are you afraid?” the cat asked him one day while he was tending to one of his wind flower plants.

“Of what?” Sehun asked. He picks a wind flower that already bloomed and placed it on the cat’s ear, making the cat smile. It looked beautiful on him. It makes his almond-shaped eyes glow and his complexion more beautiful.

“Of marrying the second prince. He’s is rarely seen by anyone, you know. He is sheltered. The court ladies are not allowed to talk about him, if they do, they will be hanged, to death.” The cat said, while admiring the flower on his ear.

“The King said the second prince took after the King Consort. They both have the same beautiful eyes, porcelain white skin and enticing voice.” Sehun answered, remembering the words the king told him when they talked the other day.

Sehun was surprised when King Chanyeol, the king of the nation, wants to talk to him, right before he goes to bed, making him change again into his formal clothes.

“What if he ran away, on the day of your wedding?” the cat asked. Of course, Sehun thought of that too. Of course, he will let the prince do what he wants. He will not imprison the prince in their loveless marriage.

“I will let him do what he wants. But I just wished that he will not. According to the high shaman, our marriage will bring peace to the east and west factions.” Sehun said. He must not tell this to anyone but he feels that the cat is a trustworthy one.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

₪₪₪₪

For several days, Sehun spent his time between studying the palace norms and rules and meeting with cat after he had his lunch or dinner. He is like a breath of fresh air to him inside this suffocating walls of the royal palace.

He was already presented to the royal family sans the second prince for the napchae. The King Consort gave the reply called the dapryeseo for his napchaeseo or initial formal proposal and he was instructed to open it when he reached his chambers. Since this marriage is ordered by the king, there’s no matchmaker involved, therefore there’s no saja.

Sehun felt the sword-like glares coming from the Crown Prince Jongin, a light smile from Crown Princess Hyegyeong and the cheeky stares from the Princess Seulgi.

“Appa-mama, Jongdae-orabeoni’s soon to be husband is very handsome.” Princess Seulgi told the King.

“He is, isn’t he? Jongdae-yah is lucky.” The King said then smiled while the King Consort just smiled upon what the Princess said.

Sehun has an intuition that the King Consort is still not happy about his marriage the second prince. A smile is never seen from his face ever since Sehun arrived.

“Do you like plants, Oh Sehun?” Princess Seulgi asked him. Sehun finished drinking his jasmine tea before answering.

“I do, gongju-mama.” Sehun answered with a smile.

“What’s your favorite plant or flower, perhaps?” she asked.

“My favorite is the wind flowers, gongju-mama.”

“Oh! That’s Jongdae-orabeoni’s favorite flowers too! Omma-mama they are meant to be! Jongdae-orabeoni is so lucky!” Princess Seulgi told the King Consort. Her eyes becomes a line as she smiles at widely at Sehun.

“Jongdae-yah is indeed lucky, gongju.” The King Consort said, not leaving his gaze on Sehun.

₪₪₪₪

“No attacks have been reported the past 3 weeks.” His father said as soon as Sehun sat down inside the Prime Minister’s office. He is invited the meeting along with the second state councilor and the minister for defense.

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Second State Councilor Kim Han Gu of the Andong Kim clan, asked. “We don’t have to recruit additional men and the budget of the faction is not spent.”

“Yes. His Royal Majesty, the King, is also pleased when I talked to him last night. It seems like the King Consort likes my son to be his son-in-law.” Prime Minister Jicheol said, with a smile on his wrinkled face.

“I hope so, Father.” Sehun just said.

₪₪₪₪

“You met the royal family with the Queen Dowager didn’t you? How did it go?” his father asked while reading one of his scrolls.

“Aside from the glares coming from the Crown Prince, it was fine.” Sehun answered.

₪₪₪₪

“The ceremony will be on the 20th day of the sixth month. And that is a week from now. Your appa will be here before the week ends. Are you ready, Sehun-ah?” The delivery of the auspicious day for the wedding had already reached his father and right now, their family is already preparing for the nappye or the sending of gifts to the bridegroom.

Dongwook indeed arrived before the end of the week. Sehun is very happy. He’s finally with his appa once again.

“Appa I missed you!” Sehun said as he envelopes his appa into a tight hug.

“Sehun-ah why do I feel that you’ve grown taller?” his appa joked.

“He is indeed taller, Master Dongwook.” Auntie Son said. Sehun is also happy to see her.

“Auntie Son! I missed you too!”

“So do I, young master.”

The next day, the Oh family met the Royal family in the Hyangwonjeong Pavilion for the formal presentation of the wedding gifts, even though most of the gifts are already sent to the Grand Prince’s residence. Sehun finally hoped to see the second prince, but still, he is not there.

His appa and the King Consort talked about what they want during the ceremony while the King and his father talked about the few guests from China who received the invitation.

“Are you scared, orabeoni?” Sehun is surprised as the Princess Seulgi sits next him while their parents are busy talking things about the wedding.

“I am, gongju-mama. What if the second prince doesn’t like me? What if I don’t suit his taste?” Sehun asked the Princess. She seems very nice with her bright smile and sparkling eyes.

“That’s very nice of you to think of my brother, orabeoni. I’m just sad that you cannot see him until the wedding day.” Princess Seulgi said. 

“What can you tell me about him, gongju-mama?” Sehun asked and Princess Seulgi agreed to tell him more as she straighten her long, braided hair, secured by a red daenggi and ornamented by flower hair ornaments.

“Well, Jongdae-orabeoni is very pretty for an omega, he’s prettier than me, and he is very loud. Jongin-orabeoni once told him to move out of Donggung because he sings very loud at night. Omma-mama just laughed. But Appa-mama and Halma-mama scolded Jongin-orabeoni because he’s being mean.” Princess Seulgi said.

“Really?” Sehun asked, containing his laugh. He must get his ears ready, then.

“Yes! So be ready! I hope the Prime Minister’s husband won’t kick him out of the house because of his loud voice because your family seems to be the quiet type. You are quiet, Prime Minister Oh is quiet and Master Shim is quiet.” Princess Seulgi said followed by a laugh.

₪₪₪₪

A day before the much awaited wedding ceremony, Sehun went to the greenhouse to finally bid his goodbyes to the cat who always accompanied him to his lonely days inside the palace. Maybe he will see him again, maybe not anymore.

Sehun picked a bunch of wild flowers and arranged it to a nice bouquet to be given to him when he arrives.

“Are you nervous, Oh Sehun?” the cat asked as he sits beside him, Sehun, still looking at the bouquet of wind flowers he’s holding.

“I am.” He answered.

“Don’t be. The Grand Prince is nice.” The cat said that made Sehun smile.

“As what the king and the princess said.” He replied.

Silence reigned over the two of them before Sehun stood up because it’s getting late.

“This is for you.” he said as he hands the bouquet to the cat. Sehun’s personally made bouquet is already at the hands of the cat.

“For what? This is beautiful, Oh Sehun.” the cat asked while admiring the bouquet of white flowers Sehun made and gifted to him.

“For being here with me. Thank you. I hope to see you again.” Sehun said, giving a warm smile to the cat.

The cat smiled, a naughty kind of smile before planting a soft kiss on Sehun’s cheek before going out of the greenhouse, leaving Sehun stunned. What just happened?

₪₪₪₪

The next morning, Sehun was woken up by soft taps on his leg.

“Sehun-ah, wake up. You need to prepare. We will still have to pay respects to our ancestors before you go to your wedding march.” He heard his appa’s voice. Sehun opened his eyes and he was greeted by his appa’s smiles.

Sehun was bathed until his skins almost turned red. He is dressed in blue wedding robes custom-made for him, a gift from the King himself.

Sehun is nervous as the wedding procession started.

He just walked to the Donggung palace along with his cousin, Kyungsoo, where the Grand Prince resides and when he arrived, the court ladies ushered him to a temporary house to freshen himself before meeting his bridegroom.

A minor ceremony called jeonanrye happened where Sehun presented the wooden goose that represents fidelity, to the King and King Consort. 

“Will you relax Sehun-ah? You are so tensed. Your father is laughing at you.” His appa told him as he waits for the Grand Prince to arrive.

“Orabeoni!” Sehun looked back to see who called him. It was Princess Seulgi. She is wearing a very beautiful pink jeogori or the blouse shirt with intricate gold design with a symbol of lotus flower in the middle and green chima with gold design at the hem of the skirt.

“Jongdae-orabeoni asked me to give this to you since I told him you like wind flowers too! Don’t worry I promised orabeoni that I won’t look at your gift.” she said and placed a neatly wrapped package on Sehun’s trembling and cold hands.

“I must go; omma-mama must be looking for me. Smile a lot, orabeoni!” she reminded before running away.

Sehun opened the package despite of layers of wrapping. It is a white donggot or a pin used to secure the topknot. Sehun looked closely to the donggot and he can see a tiny wind flower carving on it.

He smiled as he keeps it inside his robe.

The ceremony started as soon as he saw the second prince walking to him, carefully lead by Lady Bae and followed by court ladies and palace guards.

“Presenting, the second Prince, Grand Prince Jongdae from the Jeonju Yi, second son to his Royal Highnesses, King Chanyeol and King Consort Baekhyun of Joseon.” 

Sehun tried to look at his bridegroom but he cannot see anything because his bridegroom’s face is covered by a thin white cloth. But nonetheless, Sehun tried to be excited.

“And now, presenting Oh Sehun, of Hamjong Oh clan, only son to the Prime Minister of Joseon, Oh Jicheol and his husband Shim Dongwook of the Cheongsong Shim.”

Sehun stood on the east side of the table while the Grand Prince stood on the west side.

2 attendants, Lady Bae and another court lady help the Grand Prince to wash his hands; the same for him, Auntie Son and another court lady were on his side to help him. 

The red and blue candles were lit as a series of bows were carried out.

The Grand Prince carried out three full bows plus one half bow while Sehun carried out two full bows plus one half bow.

For the next step called hapgeunrye, the two of them exchange a cup of wine and drink. Sehun drank the wine first before the Grand Prince, who was still covering his face with a thin, white cloth.

After drinking, they both bowed three times, once to the bridegroom’s parents, once to the ancestors and once to the guests.

Sehun is deeply exhausted when the daerye ended. But he knows the wedding ceremony is not done, yet.

For the first night ritual, he went to the second prince’s quarters in Donggung where they would eat, drink and spend their first night as husbands together.

Sehun is excited. Finally, he will be able to the second prince.

He wore the donggot the second prince had given to him to make him happy for their first night as husbands. He wants to work this marriage out, not just for the sake of their factions, but also for themselves.

“Daegun-mama, gunwibuma is here.” The court lady outside the second prince’s quarters called out.

“Let him in.” his husband said.

Sehun stopped for a while. He knew he heard that voice somewhere. He just can’t remember when and where.

“Master Oh, please proceed inside.” The court lady, Lady Kim said.

Sehun walked inside the second prince’s quarters after the doors was opened and proceeded on a bow.

“Daegun-mama.” He greeted and stood up after giving his greeting to his husband only to be surprised on what he just saw.

“Gunwi.” The second prince said with a smile on his beautiful face.

Sehun’s breathe hitched as the second prince tapped the cushion beside for him to sit.

The cat whom he used to meet in the greenhouse and the second prince is the same person! Heol!

“I can see that you are surprised.” The second prince, his husband, said followed by a hearty laugh.

“I am.” Sehun answered. He wants to hit himself after remembering everything what he said to the second prince during their late night meetings.

“I am happy that I’ve known you before marriage, Sehun-ah.” Those are the words that confronted Sehun that night.

₪₪₪₪

The wedding ritual finally ended when Jongdae returned to his husband’s home after staying in his natal home for two weeks. Sehun welcomed him with a tight hug and a kiss on his forehead as soon as he stepped out of the palanquin.

“I missed you.” Sehun whispered to his husband as he tightens his embrace on him.

“I missed you too. Seulgi cried as soon as I stepped inside the palanquin.” Jongdae said. The two of them walked to their house followed by Lady Park, Jongdae’s court lady who was with him since he was born.

The two of them ate their dinner together and slept side to side, warming each other through their embrace.

“Daegun-mama! Daegun-mama! Wake up! I have a good news for you!” Lady Park said as he tries to wake Jongdae. Sehun had left early to meet his father, leaving his sleeping husband inside their chambers.

“What is it Lady Park! It’s too early!” Lady Park’s smiling face greeted him as the second prince opens his sleepy eyes.

“You are going to get your marital date today, Daegun-mama!” Lady Park said. Jongdae emerged from his bed. Finally! He’s been waiting for this ever since he came back in his husband’s household. And that is two moons ago.

Jongdae immediately stood up, took a bath, ate his breakfast and get ready to go the palace. But before that, he went to his father-in-law’s chamber to tell him that he’s going to the palace.

“Daegun-mama, I hope you had a good rest last night.” Dongwook said as Jongdae sits in front of him.

“Appa, I’m going to the palace today.” Jongdae announces. Dongwook smiled at him.

“Oh, I remember that you are going to get your marital date, am I correct?” Dongwook asks. He too, is excited for Sehun and Jongdae. Even his husband. Jicheol told him the other night that he is excited to see little ones running in their front yard.

“Yes appa. And I’m going to visit Seulgi too because she always send me letters and it’s pretty annoying already.”

“Well then you should go now.”

“Bye appa.”

“Take care on your way, daegun-mama.”

₪₪₪₪

Jongdae slowly tapped his wooden table. He is bored and sleepy. But he still has to wait for his beloved husband to come back.

“Park-sanggung! Why is my husband not home yet?! It’s the start of our marital date tonight!” Jongdae whines as he plays with the tie of his white silk sleeping robe.

When they saw each other in the King Consort’s palace that afternoon, Sehun promised him that he will be home before sunset. But now look! He’s not even here yet!

“Daegun-mama, you can just sleep while waiting for him. I will just wake you up when he arrives.” Lady Park said, voice concerned for the Prince. After all, his prince, whom he took care since he was younger just turned 21 name days old. He will finally emit a scent that will only be scented by his alpha husband once he had his heat.

“Daegun-mama, your husband is already here.” 

Jongdae immediately stood up upon hearing what Auntie Son just said from outside his chamber. He was about to open the doors when Lady Park stopped him.

“Daegun-mama let Master Oh come here.” She said while holding Jongdae’s arm, stopping him from going out. But Jongdae just casually removed Park-sanggung’s hand from his arm before he smiled at her, just like how he smiles at him every time he is about to sneak out when he was just a young prince.

“No.” Jongdae said before running away from Lady Park. He put on his shoes and walked towards his husband’s chambers. The beat of his heart is incredibly loud right now.

Jongdae stopped walking and put his hand on his, chest. He breathed some air slowly and exhaled it. He repeated it a few time before he continued walking.

Jongdae stopped and put his hand on his chest. He breathed some air slowly and exhaling it. He repeated it a few times before he continued walking.

"Aigoo. Why is my heart beating so loud right now? It's not like this is the first time that i am going to see my husband in his room." Jongdae told himself as he looks back and see that Lady Park is already walking close to him.

“Daegun-mama!” Lady Park is already walking after him so Jongdae walked towards Sehun's chambers, immediately removing his shoes and sticking out his tongue on alady Park before entering Sehun's room.

"Jongdae-yah?" Jongdae was surprised to see Sehun tying his sleeping robe as he stares at him. Jongdae's heart beats faster than before as Sehun walks towards him. He took a step bac but Sehun just pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry if i barged in. It's just that Park-sanggung is chasing me." he reasons out as he embraces Sehun, his chi, resting on the latter's broad shoulder

"Did you miss me that much?" Sehun teased. Jongdae felt his cheeks burn. He replied with a tighter embrace and tiny nod.

"You thought I forgot it?" Sehun asked, pertaining to the start of their marital date tonight.

"No! I-it's not that..." Jongdae said with a tiny voice making Sehun chuckle and kissed his forehead afterwards.

"Really?" he tease making Jongdae hit his back.

"If you don't want me here I can just go back to my room and sleep alone!" Jongdae said, pulling awa from Sehu but the taller pulled hn again and this time, he kissed him.

Jongdae's eyes are wide open as their lips brush. Sehun is exploring his mouth very good an right now all the butterflies in Jongdae's stomach are fluttering inside

"Hmmm..." Jongdae moaned as Sehun caressed his butt cheeks and slowly untying his sleeping robe.

Jongdae's sleeping robe fell down, exposing his bare skin on Sehun.

"You're so beautiful, love..." the taller whispered as he attacked Jongdae's lips once agan.

₪₪₪₪

“What do you see now, High Shaman Kwon?” the King Consort asked after he summoned the high shaman in his chambers. It’s been months and his second son is not yet visiting him. It seems like he is enjoying the life outside the palace.

“Your highness!” the high shaman beamed. “I have a great news!” the King Consort almost rose from his seat.

High Shaman Kwon was not mistaken when he said that the east and west will finally be at peace when his Jongdae, his precious omega son, married the alpha boy from Dongin. Finally, the two clans got its peace through a treaty.

“I can see little steps running around the Oh household, little voices. Your highness, the grand prince is already carrying an heir!” 

END.

*mama - address to th members of the royal family  
*gongju-mama - the princess, king's daughter to the queen  
*sanggung - highest rank of a court lady  
*appa - father  
*appa-mama - term for father used only by the royal children  
*omma-mama - term used for mother only by the royal childre  
*halma-mama - term used fo grandmother only by the royal children  
*orabeoni - older brother, used by girls   
*name days - birthday

*Queen Dowager - mother of the current king  
*Grand Queen Dowager - grandmother of the current king, oldest membe of the Royal family


End file.
